totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace
Ace, labeled as The Adventurer, was a contestant in Total Drama Amazon and Total Drama All-Stars. Chapter Guide Total Drama Amazon Chapter One - In the airport, Ace immediately went to Hillary when she was disgusted by Lacey, who was drooling Ace voted for Lacey. Ace was put on the Soaring Tree Frogs tribe. He made the fire for his team during the challenge. Frasier didn't believe Ace when Ace told a story about making a fire "(his) eyes closed, hanging upside-down by (his) ankle, and surrounded by natives with spears." However, he later corrected himself saying he was hanging by his toe. The Tree Frogs won immunity. Chapter Two - Ace's story was only believed to be true by Bozo and Jess. Frasier and "Bulldog" were not convinced. Ace was terrified when "Bulldog" put a fake snake in the boys' hut. During the challenge, Ace passed out on the ladder. Ace voted for "Bulldog," but received two votes from Frasier and "Bulldog." Chapter Three - Ace volunteered to pull the skull out of the boys' hut, that "Bulldog" left there. He then read the note "Bulldog" left. During the challenge, Ace went into the mud twice, but got no puzzle piece bags. His team won immunity and reward. Chapter Four - Ace and Frasier got into another fight, when Frasier accused Ace of lying about his stories, again. Jess acted as peacemaker during the fight. Ace went through the corn maze during the challenge. His tribe won immunity and reward. Chapter Five - Ace sat with Hillary at the romantic dinner, but only to form an alliance. Hillary agreed. Ace decided to try and get Bozo in the alliance, while Hillary planned to get Betty. Ace was moved to the Alpha Males tribe. Ace did well while running, and the boys won immunity. Chapter Six - Ace and James taught Rocky how to fish. Ace then offered Rock and James an alliance. Rocky accepted, and James said he'd consider it. During the challenge, Ace went to look for Niles, the boys' flag, and called him a dork. Ace was tagged by Jocelyn. The Alpha Males won immunity and reward. Chapter Seven - Ace, like the other guys, was sick of fish, and was impressed when James caught a pig. Ace was one of several people to risk losing the swimming challenge to save Jocelyn. Despite this, the Alpha Males won immunity and all the pizza they could eat. Chapter Eight - Ace was one of the guys trying to become leader of the Alpha Males tribe. He said he deserved to be the team captain because he's been all over the world. Frasier said that, "(Ace's) sandbox doesn't count." At the challenge, Ace claimed to fight Australians who could bench press five hundred pounds (which Frasier didn't believe.) Ace had to sit in a crate full of snakes, but he failed. When the Alpha Males lost, Ace challenge Elvis, who just became the team's captain, to pick who they should vote out. Ace voted for Frasier and said, “Now who is going to sit around and say I’m a liar? You know the truth, Frasier. Accept it!” Chapter Nine - Ace suggested a rationing system for the remaining food. He was surprised at the simplicity of the challenge. Ace was concerned for Elvis' health. Ace voted for Bruno. Chapter Ten - During the challenge, Ace voluntarily jumped from the helicopter. The Alpha Males won immunity. Chapter Eleven - Jocelyn leaned against Ace when everyone was back at camp. Niles and James grew envious of him for this, and Niles mocked him in the confessional. Ace helped Bozo deal with Fuega leaving. During the challenge, Ace said he could wrestle a bear. While performing this, he got scared and admitted to not really being an adventurer and lying the entire time. Ace was targeted by Nathaniel's alliance, but Ace's alliance voted out Bruno. Chapter Twelve - During the challenge, Ace was revealed to believe that James is the most likely to win a jury vote. Most people voted that Ace was doing worst in the new environment. Ace voted for Nathaniel. Chapter Thirteen - Ace thought that it was unfair that Ed and Lacey could return to the contest. During the challenge, he was concerned about Susan, who was terrified due to their height. Ace fell off when reaching for his hat. Ace decided to vote for Ed, and got James to vote that way. Ace tried to initiate his alliance with Hillary, but she didn't vote with him. Chapter Fourteen - Ace came up with a plan that would get Ed voted off - have him hit on Hillary, so she'd want to vote him off. Ace also formed an alliance with Niles and James. During the challenge, Ace lost in the second round. Ace voted for Ed. Chapter Fifteen - Ace decided that his alliance would need to vote out all of Susan's alliance. Ace was disqualified from the challenge after doing it incorrectly. Ace told his alliance to vote off Susan, but Niles started a rebellion which caused Ace's plan to fail. Ace voted for for Susan. Chapter Sixteen - Ace congratulated Niles on his strategy to eliminate Bozo. However, Ace later told his alliance that Niles needed to be the next to be eliminated. Ace pulled himself across the tightrope as opposed to walking. Niles tried to hit Ace with a rock, but ended up crushing his own foot. When Niles screamed, Ace became frightened and fell. Niles tricked Ace into thinking Lacey had an immunity idol. Ace voted for Lacey. Chapter Seventeen - Ace thought it was amusing that James and Hillary, two bitter enemies, were being forced to share a reward together. Ace decided that he wanted to make the rest of his time on the show as adventure-filled as possible, which started with making a fire for the camp and sleeping in a tree. He was paired with Jocelyn in the dancing challenge. She gave him a makeover, instead of the two practicing a dance. The makeover resulted in Ace losing a large chunk of his hair and red berry juice on his face. He tried to do an Amazonian dance, but only got two points. Ace agreed to Jocelyn's plan to vote off Hillary, but Jocelyn convinced almost everyone else to vote off Ace. Ace read a poem at Tribal Council, before he was voted off. Ace was happy that he could call himself a real adventurer, and left. Total Drama All-Stars .]] Chapter One - Ace returned to season four, and was put on the Vanquishing Zebras team. Hillary started an alliance and Ace joined, as he didn't seem to have a problem that the alliance was against Niles. During the challenge, Ace was chosen as the fastest contestant. Ace got the secret bag to Niles first. The Zebras won immunity. Chapter Two - Ace was shocked at Hillary's plan to shave off Niles' mustache, and reminded Hillary that Susan already forgave Niles. Ace was not picked for the dodgeball game. His team won the challenge. Chapter Three - When Hillary wanted to leave an injured Charles behind during the challenge, Ace wouldn't let her ditch her fallen teammate. Ace voted for Keyana. Chapter Four - Ace knew immediately that trouble would come when Nathaniel insulted Hillary's leadership. Ace came up with the idea that if Hillary couldn't handle not being captain, she'd be voted off. Ace tied Hillary and Nathaniel together and pushed them out of the plane in the challenge. Ace was willing to jump out of the plane, but couldn't due to lack of a partner. Nathaniel and Hillary both targeted Ace because he didn't jump out of the plane. Ace voted for Jessica. He was voted off, saying that he doesn't hold a grudge against anyone. Chapter Thirteen - Ace returned to the game this chapter, claiming the producers voted him back in. He got instructions on the challenge, and told the group that they had to find an immunity idol at the river. He told Jocelyn the real clue. Nathaniel questioned him about it until Ace confessed to lying to everybody. Ace joined Nathaniel's alliance. He voted for Bruno. Relationship(s) Total Drama Amazon Jocelyn - Ace was one of several people to risk losing the swimming challenge in chapter seven to save Jocelyn. Jocelyn sat next to and leaned on Ace when everyone was at camp in chapter eleven. Alliance(s) Total Drama Amazon Ace formed a cross-tribal alliance with Hillary. Hillary planned to get Betty to join, and Ace planned to get Bozo to join. Because of the tribes divided by gender, the alliance's status is unknown. Ace offered Rocky and James an alliance in chapter six. Rocky accepted and James said he'd consider. James voted with the alliance in chapter nine. Ace tried to initiate his alliance with Hillary in chapter thirteen, but she didn't vote with him. Ace formed an alliance with James and Niles in chapter fourteen, and the three decided to vote off Ed. Hillary voted with Ace and the alliance, suggesting that she'd joined. Total Drama All-Stars Ace was recruited to join Hillary's anti-Niles alliance. After returning to the game, he joined Nathaniel's alliance. Background According to Ace, his first adventure was when he got separated from a camping group at five years old. He survived about one week living by himself in the woods. Since then, he has intentionally separated himself from other people to see how long he can survive without being found. To date, his record is thirty days. Trivia Total Drama Amazon *Ace's appearance is an edit of Geoff. *Ace has a snake tattoo on his chest. *Ace is named and based off Ace Gordon and Benjamin Wade, respectively. These two people were both on three seasons of Survivor. *His fear of snakes in a reference to Indiana Jones. *In chapter eleven, it was revealed he is not actually an adventurer. *Ace was the last Soaring Tree Frog in the game. *Ace's poem before he was eliminated is a reference to his inspiration, Benjamin Wade, reciting a poem prior to being voted off of Survivor. *Ace was the sixth jury member. *Ace received eight votes. Total Drama All-Star *Ace is the only contestant to be eliminated and return. *Ace received six votes prior to his first elimination. Category:Total Drama Amazon Category:Total Drama All-Stars